


Quinzel

by Fluttercups



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Backstory, F/M, Short, depictions of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttercups/pseuds/Fluttercups
Summary: This is just a little snippet I felt like writing because the batman universe is my current hyperfixation. I'm thinking of writing a whole fic about Harley and her psyche during the relationship, but I guess that just depends on how long I can ride this obsession.Anyway this is just my telling on the "Joker makes Harley submerge into the same vat of chemicals he did" scenario.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 4





	Quinzel

I swallowed by breath, trying to keep my fear at bay. I felt like a child, trying to find the nerve to jump into the deep side of the pool, toes curled over the edge where the ground ended, staring into the fathomless depths that could swallow me up so easily. I remember screwing my eyes tight, and pushing myself off the ledge before my senses could catch up with what my body was doing. No counting to three; if the water hit me before my nerves did, I would be fine. So I squeezed my eyes shut and kicked off, freefalling with no chance now to change my mind. _This is what you want anyway, get it over with, and the other kids won’t think you’re too scared to play their games._  


It wasn’t water though. It was thick and viscous, like honey, threatening to hold me and crawl it’s way down my throat. And it _hurt._ My skin felt like it was burning and shriveling and peeling off my body. Everything was on fire. I was dying, I knew it, I was dying. I tried to swing my arms through the unrelenting prison of slime, desperate to get even a fingertips to the surface. If he saw me reaching to him, saw how i was suffering, he would grab me, pull me out of hell, make it stop. _Make it stop._  


It felt like an eternity, though it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, before I was being dragged from the muck. It clung to me, unwilling to release me yet. I was dropped to the floor. Green poison dripped from every inch of me. My hair and clothes clung to my skin like damp, heavy vines as I tried to steady myself on my hands. I choked, hacking violently as the substance flew from my esophagus, tinged with blood, tasting like vomit and gasoline. Through the bloodrush in my ears I could make out the sound of a harsh ringing, a shrill wheeze like a strangled cat. I looked up to see my beloved laughing.  


Beneath the burning and stinging, my blood felt cold. My heart sank beneath the the deepest skeletons under Gotham. My voice still ragged, I croaked, a single “why?” before coughing again. The force collapsed any strength in my arms and I fell back down, but my head was caught by something softer than the cool floor. I blinked up at the shadowed, painted face, blurred by the hard industrial lights above us. His red grin gazed down at me.  


“Because, you look like an angel”  


My blood, cold, now was ice. My heart flew from the trenches and soared above me now like a balloon, taking me and my senses with it, away from the heaviness and pain of my damaged body. This bait-and-switch, this punchline, was the first loop on the roller coaster that I would ride till death do us part. This feeling of having my wounds licked by the creature who made them would become to me like heroin. I was more than happy to write my own prescription, and sign my own fate.  


My skin paled, not white like greasepaint, but colorless like a corpse. Angel, corpse, criminal, fool. I did die in that vat, and rose from my grave, weightless and winged, reborn. I met his black and hollow eyes before allowing mine to flutter shut, content to give in to the darkness. Allowing myself to lose conscienceness, with a wide, red smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh if yall like this I'll probably write more. I'll probably post my little drabbles and drafts in a collection or something just to stay motivated if I do.


End file.
